bondage
by something unimportant
Summary: a relationship between a master and a slave, the thought alone is lunatic... Xemnas/Saix
1. Chapter 1

_dedicated to Alexander_

„I don´t want one! I want my Aeris back!" Xemnas hissed at Xigbar.

„As if! Aeris is dead, you can´t have her back, why are you so devoted to her? Let her go!" Xigbar was pissed.

„You don´t understand... Aeris was smart, I could talk to her... She always knew what I wanted to say and..." Xemnas mourned.

„AS IF! You were forced to take her by your parents! Anyway you can do nothing for her, anymore... Just give it a try! He´s a nice guy seriously... you know what? I'm tired of watching you roll in selfpity. Call me when you´re sane again." Xigbar left, not like he had come, alone.

Xemnas sobbed lowly when he noticed he was watched. He looked into two big eyes who looked back interested.

„Hello." the voice was conscious and attracted.

„Hello." Xemnas wiped the tears away straightened up and deigned to look down at the younger. „The yellow eyes, the pointy ears, the blue hair and finally the scar. Xigbar must have spent a million." thought he. „How are you named?" the grayhaired asked with hidden interest.

„My name´s Saix, may I ask yours, Sir?" Xemnas sighed and decided to question the younger before letting him know.

„I´m named Xemnas, tell me Saix. Where were you born, who were your parents and where did you get that scar?"

Saix smiled when Xemnas said his name. „I was born in Kether, I´ve never got to know my parents, I was raised by a man named Auron who gave me this scar, to mark me as 'differnt'"

Xemnas swallowed, Kether, the tree of living´s root. The place were only the poorest of the poor lived. „Mark... why?"

Saix chocked his head to one side, surprised by so much interest in him. „So that everybody sees what failure I am."

Xemnas stepped forward and took the younger´s face between his hands and looked into those two big yellow eyes.

„Failure as in...?"

His breath caressed Saix´s cheeks, their faces nearly touched.

„As if, you like him, though" Xigbar stood in the doorframe and smirked.

Xemnas backed off immediately. „How comes that?" he wiped a strand of his gray hair behind his ear.

Saix bend his head forward and let the the strands of his hair cover his grin.

„Oh no reason." Xigbar grinned with the bluehaired. „Actually I intended to take the neophyte with me, but you seem to cotten on to him, so I´ll leave you alone. See you sometime." he grinned one last time and left Xemnas alone with his new slave.

* * *

AN: my first 1/7 story

-.-

Hope you enjoy though


	2. Chapter 2

Xemnas sighed and looked after Xigbar, then he stared at wall, pulled his legs to his chest and wanted to continue his hitherto day-to-day life. Cry-pass out-eat-cry while eating-cry-stare at the wall and that was his life since Aeris had died.

BUT

Saix stopped him before he could resume his lovely hobby. He rested his chin on Xemnas´ head ans stared at the wall. „May I ask what about this wall is fascinating that your attention is drawn to it?" he inquired. Xemnas sighed. „Nothing."

„Then why are you practually piercing it with your eyes?" Saix asked further.

„Because I can´t seem to find any activity that´s more interesting." Xemnas replied. „Wanna join me?"

Saix smiled and slipped in Xemnas´ lap. The older didn´t have the strengh to drive him off. Saix sat still, near to moveless, Xemnas was already thinking he had fallen asleep.

The sun was setting when Xemnas started their conversation again. „What kind of slave are you, by th way?"

Saix looked up from staring at the wall. „I do not know master."

Xemnas a shudder ran up Xemnas spine „Master..." he thought.

„Don´t call me master, please. Is Xigbar notified about it?" he questioned.

Saix nodded.

„Remind me to ask him about that next time we meet."

Saix nodded a second time and curled up against Xemnas.

„You don´t seem to like talking about your fate." more a statement than a question.

Saix shook his head. „I do not mind my fate."

Xemnas smiled. „Do you want to go for a walk?"

Saix cocked his head. „Willingly, if you wish so."

They two of them stood up and left.

Suddenly the moon rose and filled the room with his silvery shine.

Xemnas glance hardly grazed this marvellous view, Saix on the opposite was fascinated. He stood still his eyes fixed on the white crescent on the sky.

„Saix, are you coming?" Xemnas touch his shoulder soft.

Saix turn around and hissed at him, his eyes feverish and his hair standing up in all directions.

Xemnas stepped back, frightened and Saix was over him, threw him to the floor and tear his shirt open, with nothing but his teeth.

He hissed at his master a second time, meaning that if Xemnas would put any effort into defending himself, he´d be killed in an instant.

Xemnas was far too shocked to call for help or try to defend himself.

He kissed him violently, digging his claws in Xemnas´ back. He bit Xemas´ lips til they were bleeding, the wandered down to his neck and sucked it, in a way that wasn´t very gentle. The lovebite Xemnas got from this attack was more bite than love.

His hands got slightly lower and with an impatient move the ripped open Xemnas´ pant and underwear. Xemnas was offended and scared by this animalistic attitude and matter of fact, he was scared that Saix would violate him.

Saix played with his belly button, leaving the nipples untouched. Bit it and made Xemnas shuddered and gasp, this was in a strange and offending way, enjoyable.

His hands played with Xemnas half-hard arousal and his mouth slide south, to join them. Oblivious to the the threat of being raped Xemnas moaned. Regardless that Saix was biting and hurting him, this felt good in a weird refreshing way.

It wasn´t like Xemnas could have withdrawn anyway.

Saix undressed himself hastily, and Xemnas glazed at his delicate features. His single defined abes, his pale to white skin marked with thin scars.

Saix kissed him needy and wanting. Xemnas wrapped his arms around Saix, slender and delicate neck, their kiss deepened. Xemnas was overwhelmed by the sensation, Saix hands were buried in his hair but at the same time enclosed tightly around his erection. Saix let go of him and Xemnas was dumbfounded.

Saix looked down at him with a wild, animalistic flash in his eyes and thrusted hard. Xemnas threw his head back and groaned. Saix´s hands were buried in his hair but he rode him. He was a slave and he couldn´t refuse to his conditioning.

Hard and with out regrett, he moved and Xemnas with him.

Saix groaned, his voice was deep and not matching his slender form. He kissed Xemnas greedily tasting the blood on his lips. He delicately bit his earlobes sucked and pulled them needingly. Xemnas half way screamed with sensation. He dug his nails in Saix´s neck.

They came fast, Xemnas sight was blurred and he didn´t really took notice of Saix.

He had let go of him and calmed, thanks to a cloud that stood between him and the light cresent. Sobbing and whimpering he crawled to a corner in a far-off corner in the flat.

Xemnas rose to his feet and glanced at his shirt, it had stood not change against Saix´s violent abuse and was now dangling along, framing his tanned chest. He smiled and got into his pants, who had survived surprisingly well. Then he walked up to Saix who had curled up against himself, embryostyle and wrapped a blanket aroundf himself, protectively.

„Are you alright?" he twitched and tried to hide himself underneath the blanket.

Xemnas sighed and pulled the picture of misery into his lap.

„Hey, I´m okay. You can calm down now. What was that before anyway?" Xemnas asked carefully.

Saix sneezed. „I always turn into this thing when the moon shines... since I was a little kid."

He curled closer to Xemnas. „I´m so sorry." he wisphered lowly nearly inaudible.

His master smiled and patted his head. „It´s alright. Beside the shirt nobody has been injured... Was Xigbar informed about it?" he asked after sometime.

Saix shook his head. „Will you send me away now?"

Xemnas messed up his hair friendly. „No, why ought I?"

Saix couldn´t meet his glance. „Because that´s the thing to do. Everyone I´ve met did so."

„Where the hell Xigbar pick him up?" Xemnas asked himself when he put an arm around him. „It´s not likly for me to act as everyone else does."

Saix swallowed and apologized immideately. „I´m so sorry to have doubted your unicum. May I ask you to forgive me? Should I serve you dinner, if that comes up to your exepectation." Saix weaseled out of Xemnas´ arms / the blanket and left without another word into the kitchen.

Xemnas looked after him, sighed and in the end followed him into the kitchen.

AN: second chapter first lemon

XD

I´m trying to practise lemon-writing cause that´s an usefull skill


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Saix reached the kitchen and he pulled an apron out cupboard while walking. Aeris had bought it when they moved in, Xemnas had halfway forgot about it.

It was white with pink blossoms and had looked very cute, on Aeris that was. On Saix... not so much. The Slave put it on and hid his nudity. ((1))

He turned twice trying to decide whether he able to prepare a meal under the prevailed circumstances or would have to preen the kitchen beforehand.

Or so thought his Master as he watched him from the kitchen table. When Saix started to search for something edible, Xemnas smiled to himself.

He knew there was nothing left, but that way it was much more fun. The slave tried very hard and reach for the highest cup board and dropped something. Saix picked the fork or whatever it was up and Xemnas halfway started to nosebleed. ((2))

It should be noted as an aside that Saix put a cup of Xemnas´ favorite tea and a tissue on the table and kept cooking like nothing had happened. His Master started to stare at Saix bare ass without noticing it. A drop cum was running down Saix´s thigh. The Slave wiped it away with thumb and licked it of his fingers in a way that made Xemnas...

Well yeah, he was happy when Saix finished cooking and set down opposite the table placing a delicious smelling plate in front of Xemnas.

The Master took the first bite carefully, it tasked even better than the smell suggested and way better than he expected it would. Saix watched him calmly, nobody spoke a word.

Xemnas felt he was being watched looked up into Saix deep golden eyes.

„Would you mind if I give you a massage?" asked the Saix.

The master blinked. „Have I asked for a massage?"

„No but you seem rather aroused, I thought a massage would help. I´m sorry to have interrupted your dinner." the slave looked away.

„Don´t apologize. I would appreciate a massage." Xemnas smiled and continued eating as the bluehaired stood behind him and started to massage his shoulders very skilled.

Xemnas enjoyed the massage, though it didn´t really calm his arousal but made it even harder. He closed his eyes and groaned softly as Saix hands wandered down his chest.

The master felt the slave´s breath in his neck and bend his head backwards, took the younger one´s chin in his hand and kissed him greedily.

Saix moved into his master´s lap rubbing his bareness against Xemnas´ manhood. The gray haired moaned, opened the apron and threw it away, touching more of the slaves skin eagerly. Covering his chest and neck in wet kisses.

Saix moaned helpless, surprised by so much affection. He somehow managed to open his master´s pants and touched the erection with awe.

Xemnas groaned and shoved the half-filled plate aside, lifted Saix on the table and kissed him more wanting, and slid his hardness inside the wet and delicate place between Saix legs smoothly. ((3))

Saix gasped for air wrapping his legs around Xemnas´ waist. His Master thrusts hard and he couldn´t help but moan very loud and threw is head back.

Xemnas kissed his chest, his neck, his face and everything else he could reach. Showering the younger one in kisses. He was so hot and tight inside and everything blurred and in the end went white as Xemnas finally came buried deep inside of his slave.

Xemnas pulled back and out fell back on his chair. A low laugh came over his lips as he finally grew aware that he had just fucked somebody for the first time in his whole life, Sex with Aeris had always been soft, gentle and slow.

He had always thought that this had been everything he´d ever asked for but just now he had raped a slave Xigbar had got him. A person he didn´t knew a few hours and it had felt extremely good and satisfying. ((4))

Saix sat up and pulled the plate in his lap and started to finish Xemnas meal.

„Why are you eating this?" asked Xemnas as he calmed himself down.

„Because it´s cold already, and it could cause damage to your healthy." Saix licked over his lips.

„Why are you eating this, if it´s unhealthy to eat cold food." he asked again raising an eyebrow

Saix looked up in surprise. "Someone has to eat it, otherwise it would be wasted" ((5))

Xemnas blink and sighed. „I´ll take a shower. Please get dressed and make yourself a home, if you feel like it you can take a shower later." he stood up and left the kitchen.

Saix yawned, finished his meal, stood up, washed the dish, cleaned the kitchen and decided to join his master in the shower.

I thought about writing dignity but what dignity does a slave have? And Saix is definitely too young for manhood... well nudity is a nice word!

I wish I had a pretty Slave who was naked beside an Apron. If I was a guy that means. Still I´m giggling pretty hard.

((3))This somehow sounds like Saix is a girl... well yeah who cares. To quote my sister: I can produce as good lemon as an appletree. But well yeah, gore isn´t everything.

((4))Xemnas is not RAPING Saix. Saix wants it as much as he does (obvious to see?!) but well yeah Xemnas wasn´t yet rescued by Captain Obvious! Oh yeah! And... I hate rape. And Rapefangirls. Rape is NOT sexy! GORE IS SEXY! I´m a gore artist ... I´m writing at 2 gore one shots right now... This is more likely something I do because I hate to leave things unfinished.

((5)) my english sucks... but I have nice readers! XD well yeah I change the sentence slightly because it sounded kinda weird so well yeah... I hope it´s correct now!

* * *

AN: I made a PWP chapter cause I felt like it.

My belly´s killing me and I´m paranoid. Actually I should be suicidal and blue like always at this time of the month but I´m just paranoid.

I love you all! please review and tell me if you want another lemon (this time in the shower ôo) or more plot.

The plot is written already (in german) and would only need to be translated, a lemon woud take a bit longer, but who reads this author note anyhow?

Well yeah, I feel like sleeping. because it 12:50 pm and time to take a nap. I´m started writing at 8:40 am... one chapter in so less time!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

!-- page size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm P margin-bottom: 0.21cm --

**AN** **I**: It seems like most people who read my story are from america... Is my english so good or are they just bored and horny? Well yeah, a review would be _very_ nice. I noticed that I dedicated this story to my stalker alexander, that´s the reason I thought a lemon would be fun. Especially because the german plot is shit and I have to invent a new one. Oh yes! Let´s fill the holes with sex!

Xemnas leaned against the cool tiles of the shower, his eyes were closed and he was totally relaxed. The water ran down his spine and everything was okay.

He knew he had just done a mistake, tomorrow he would return Saix and everything would go back to normal. His Depression would return and he could spend the rest of his life with crying and being faithful to Aeris.

Oh god Xemnas was embarrassed, had Xigbar known he would sleep with Saix? Was it all predicated or was he just an old horny man who slept with his house slave?

He shook his head, no he would return Saix and that was that. Xemnas sighed.

„May I know what thought is relieving my masters mind?" his eyes snapped wide openand he looked down into a pair of familiar golden eyes.

„How... did you get in here?" the master asked and cursed himself for being so unalert.

„I walked through the door. I could leave if it pleased you." Saix looked up to his master.

Xemnas took a deep breath. „Yes I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone." he looked down at his Slave who pouted slightly. „You can shower later okay?" the master smiled, patted Saix´s head and bend forward to give him a kiss.

„He smells so good." Xemnas thought his lips touched the soft skin, he pulled Saix closer and let his lips wander down the wet face of his inferior, meeting the delicate lips. The Master pushed his tongue inside of the other one´s mouth.

The resolution broke with a loud crack as Xemnas pushed his Slave head on against the cool tiles.

His arousal was screaming for affection and his skin was burning with lust. He bite Saix´s neck as he thrust inside. The slave screamed with pleasure as response.

„You are so fucking hot." Xemnas moaned into Saix ears and touched them with his lips. ((1))

The Slave was pinned limp against the wall, moaning helplessly unable to move. The water was still running down over the two of them.

Xemnas thrust harder and bit Saix´s neck so hard it started bleeding. The Master´s hands ran down his Slave´s chest, teasing his nipples and sucking his blood.

Xemnas came again, for the fourth time today. He let go of Saix and took a deep breath. His heart beat fast and he tasted blood on his lips.

Saix sunk to the floor shaking, he was breathing heavily.

The water was still running and his blood coloured the sink pink. The Master turned off the tap and looked down at his Slave.

He took a towel and pressed it on Saix´ shoulder. The younger one still shook hard. „I have to apologize but it seems my body can´t cope with the strain." he looked up into Xemnas´ eyes. „Please forgive me." his voice shook very much as well.

„It´s okay. I´m fatigued as well." Xemnas bit his lip, seeing Saix that down made him feel very responsible. „Stand up, we´ll get you something to wear and then go to sleep."

Saix didn´t refuse. He stood up, the towel still pressed against his shoulder. It had turned pink as well. He tried not to shake so hard, made a step, slipped on the wet floor and fell into Xemnas´ arms. ((2))

„Don´t push yourself so hard." the Master picked up his Slave, found him frighteningly light and limp, and carried him into the bedroom.

„Master..." Saix´s voice was low and he whimpered as Xemnas laid him down on his bed.

„Don´t speak." he whispered and left the room to gather some disinfectant and bandage, a patch wouldn´t be enough for such a heavily bleeding injury.

The Master was lucky and found and emergency bag, which he brought back into the bedroom. By time most of the bed was wet and stained in blood. The towel was still wrapped around Saix´s shoulder loosely. „Are you capable of straightening yourself up?" Xemnas asked his Slave.

„Yes." he replied lowly and with help of his Master was able to do so.

Xemnas pulled him in his lap carefully, resting Saix´s head and the good shoulder against his chest, then he opened the emergency bag, pulled out a disinfectant spray with one hand and wiped the blood away with the other.

The wounds were two half crescents, not deep but close to a vein. He attacked them with some of the spray before they could refill again. Xemnas pulled 2 plaster out of the bag and put one on each wound so he had time to look for proper bandage. Saix didn´t say a word, though the disinfectant was burning like hell.

Xemnas managed to grab a roll and made a dressing with it. ((3))

Saix had fallen asleep against his chest by time. His Master pat his back and carried him into the living room and placed him on the sofa.

Then Xemnas went back into the bedroom, got himself dressed and then started to clean the flat from all the blood.

He was halfway finished with cleaning the bathroom floor when Saix entered the room. „May I ask why you are attempting to clean the floor?" he still looked rather pale.

The Master sighed. „Saix, I order you to go into the bedroom, open the cupboard and dress yourself, then you go back to the sofa and sleep until I wake you up." The Slave nodded and left.

Xemnas spend the rest of the night fighting the blood stains on the floor and walls. For the first time he was happy no to have any carpet.

The blankets, pillows and covers were ruined, the mattress had somehow been unharmed. So he made the bed.

The sun was rising already when he got to sleep.

„KNOCK-KNOCK!" Xemnas was woken up by a loud noise coming from the front door. He rose to his feet and got to the door.

A blond young male and violet androgyny were standing in front of him. ((4))

The blond hugged Xemnas in an instant. „Your still in one piece! Thank goodness!"

The Master was rather dumbfounded. „Have we met before?"

„No! I´m Xigbar´s boyfriend. Maybe he has told you about me. No? Well at least he has told me a lot about you!" Demyx let got of him and smiled bright.

„Okay. Do you wish to come in?" asked Xemnas still confused.

„No, I´m just here to take Saix with me because Xiggy made a mistake and... uhm. I don´t have much time." Demyx bit his lip. „Where is he? Is he even here?"

Xemnas sighed. „Yes he is." he told Demyx then called into the flat. „Saix, come here."

The Slave woke up at the sound of his Master´s voice, stood up and came to the door. He wore a black sweat pant together with a casual with T-shirt.

He looked ruffled and his hair was partly brown from the blood, . „Yes?" he asked.

Demyx jumped past Xemnas and hugged Saix. „I missed you!"

„Please be careful, he has an injury on the neck." insisted Xemnas.

The blond blinked at Xemnas. „Are you hurt too?"

„No?" replied the Master.

„Thank goodness! Well yeah... this Zexion. He was originally destined to be your slave but well, Xiggy messed it up. Much fun!" Demyx took Saix´s hand and ran.

The two of them got one last look into each others eyes.

No good bye, no kiss, nothing.

A tear ran down Xemnas cheek.

* * *

((1)) first time somebody said fuck... I think Xemnas is coming far too fast. O.o I pity Aeris.

((2)) If it WAS a rape fanfiction Xemnas would take his chances! PWND!

((3)) I looked on the internet and found no technique which bandaged wounds on the shoulder, nor the word for those tissues you but between banage and wound so the bandage doesn´t grow into the skin. You know those shining thingies! English is dizzing them! Rather frustrating...

((4)) who would think Zexion is male at first sight? 50per cent of the people! If he is naked that means...

**AN II**: well this the end.

The story changed quite much from the beginning til now

...

don´t feel like writing a Sequel.

I´ve got helluvaheadache


End file.
